


Hats and Mittens

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Series: Bardvent 2019 [4]
Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Bardvent (BomBARDed), Bardvent 2019 (BomBARDed), tagging on mobile is the devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Randy revives an unexpected gift
Series: Bardvent 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589188
Collections: Bardvent





	Hats and Mittens

**Author's Note:**

> I hate tagging these lmao. Day 4: Hats and Mittens. I love you

Randy rubbed the soft wool hat. It was worn on the edges, and he’d had to re-stitch the pom-pom back on. Nowadays Joby wore it because he’d out grown it years ago, nearly 34 in fact. But this was the last thing his father had given him before he’d been taken. And even after going home, even after Corinne, he still felt like this was the only thing left of his old life.  
His contemplation was interrupted by a soft knock at his door, followed by Yashee poking her head in. “Hey Randy, my dad told me to give you this!” She held out a paper wrapped package and he hopped off the bed to retrieve it.  
“Thanks Yash, and tell your dad thanks as well.”  
“Sure! We’re gonna take a time walk soon if you wanna join us!”  
“Maybe next time, but thanks.”  
He smiled and Yashee departed. He held the package, but hesitated to open it. He didn’t really get gifts. Slowly, he pulled at the twine keeping it together, pulling back the paper gently. Nestled inside was a pair of black gloves, just his size. And a note in Orfell’s messy script.  
“Hope they match the hat, love Orfell”


End file.
